High Stakes
by Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad
Summary: Allen and Road get caught up in a bank robbery, and Allen has to do something to rescue Road! "Imagine your OTP" prompt. AllenXRoad fluff! Yay! Rated for language. Enjoy!


**Hey guys, I'm back! I've got another inspiring prompt to use! Once again, this is an AllenxRoad fic! Please enjoy!**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP goes into a bank to deposit some money and they end up getting caught in the middle of a bank robbery. Person A debates doing something heroic and Person B tries to talk them out of it. Person B is then taken hostage/used for ransom. After the ordeal is over, the two of them have a happy reunion and go home.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Katsura Hoshino, nor do I make any sort of profit off her work.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Road, I just have to put this money in my savings account."

"But we're going to be late for the concert!"

"If I take this much money to a concert, it's almost certain I'll lose it or someone will steal it."

"Not if you keep an eye on it."

"I don't want to risk it."

"Why do you have to put it in the bank anyway? What if the bank gets robbed?"

"I have to hide it from Cross, or else he'll sniff it out and use it to buy more alcohol and put himself farther into debt." Allen replied sourly. Road snorted, but she knew he wasn't joking. It wouldn't be unusual for Cross to do something like that.

Allen politely opened the door for Road, and followed in after her.

"It smells like cleaning solution and change in here." Road said, scrunching her nose.

"Well, it _is_ a bank." Allen led the way to a counter.

"How may I help you?" The attendant behind the counter asked.

"I'd like to make a deposit."

"Alright, can you tell me your full name?" Allen followed each step by step instructions, occasionally peeking at Road, who was swaying and humming some indistinct tune.

"Um, excuse me! Everyone? Can I ask you to drop to your knees and stay quiet?" Someone yelled from the center of the lobby. Half of the occupants in the room turned around curiously, Allen and Road included. Standing next to a girly looking guy with a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other, was a red head, who was also casually holding a gun. Allen watched the other man hit his friend in the back of the head with the butt of his sword before pointing his gun at the ceiling and firing.

A few people screamed at the loud noise, and everyone backed as far away from the pair as they could.

"This is a robbery, so shut up and go sit in the corner or something, unless you want to get killed.

Most everyone went to go huddle together under the command of the girly-guy, but one man decided to make a break for the door. Allen hoped the man would go unnoticed, but the grouchy robber spotted him and shot him in the back. As he fell, Allen realized the guy was an old high school classmate, though they weren't very friendly. His name was Chaoji, if he recalled.

Allen heard a few women scream as Chaoji hit the floor, but Road was not amongst them. She watched silently, her eyes a bit wider than usual, but you'd have to know her well to see it.

"It's okay everyone, Yuu will only shoot you if you do something wrong. Just be good little girls and boys and stay still while our accomplice brings the money." Allen looked around, but didn't spot another man with a gun anywhere.

For a few minutes, the two robbers paced the room, glancing at the front entrance occasionally. The red head had chained and locked the door earlier, but they must have been on edge.

"Road," Allen whispered. "Someone needs to stop them."

"Ya think?" She responded sarcastically.

"I think I can do it." Allen had to cover her mouth to keep her from shouting.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Maybe. Listen, I think I can gamble my way out of this."

"What do you mean?"

"If I challenge the to a game, and win, they have to let everyone go, and if I somehow lost, they can shoot me."

"HOW CAN I AGREE TO THAT?!" Road almost yelled. The people surrounding them gave them some strange looks, but the robbers didn't seem to notice.

"Road, come on, you know I can't lose."

"No one's perfect. There's always a chance you will."

"But I _won't_."

"Ugh, what's that saying? Even the mightiest oak can be felled by a whisper of a wind if it comes on the heels of a powerful enough storm? Either way, it's stupid and you shouldn't do it."

"But if I do, I could save all these people and keep the money safe!"

"_Or,_ you could die. It's better to let the money get stolen. They have police for these things. Please Allen, forget your martyr complex!" Road pleaded. Allen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, Allen stood up. Road grabbed the hem of his shirt and tried to yank him down, but Allen brushed her hands away and coughed. Everyone's eyes flashed to him, and many people whispered warnings. The blue-haired man picked his gun up and aimed it at Allen's head, but Allen put his arms up and bowed slightly.

"Excuse me, I mean no harm."

"Then sit down." The man growled.

"Aww, Yuu, let the guys speak. It's too quiet in here anyway."

"Do NOT call me that, baka usagi." The man spat back.

"Eh, ignore him. My name's Lavi. Yours?" he asked.

"Um, Allen. Allen Walker. I'd say nice to meet you, but, under the circumstances..." Lavi laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

"So what did you want Moyashi-chan?" He asked with a smile. Allen flinched and his eye twitched before responding.

"I'm not a beansprout." He muttered angrily. Lavi seemed surprised he understood, but he didn't say anything about it. "I was wondering if you'd like to play poker?" Allen asked politely, trying to forget the comment about his height.

"Why? What reason? Bored?"

"Er, no, I'd like to make a deal with you." The blue-haired theif stiffened and started to glare. Allen felt a light tug at his pant leg, but he ignored it, knowing Road would just want him to sit down.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Depends on the deal."

"How about we play, and if I win, you have to let all us hostages go and stop the whole fiasco."

"Wow. High stakes. And if I win?" Lavi asked. Allen pursed his lips in thought.

"Um, you get to keep doing what you're doing? If you want, you can shoot me for wasting your time" Allen suggested. Lavi laughed.

"Baka Moyashi, if you want to try and gamble your way out of this, then you're going to have to give us something better in return. Otherwise, we'll skip your little game and keep doing what we're doing." The grouchy one snorted.

"Kanda's right. It'd be no fun to beat you if we got something that doesn't mean anything to you."

"You think my life doesn't mean anything to me?" Allen asked.

"Not if you're willing to give it up in a card game." Allen sighed and bit his lip, thinking. Meanwhile, Kanda spotted Road kneeling beside Allen, constantly pulling at his pant leg. He smirked and pointed his sword at her.

"Her." Allen looked down at Road and tilted his head.

"Huh?"

"When we win, we kill her." Allen's eyes almost shot out of his head at the statement. He slowly began to shake his head.

"Oh well then, if you're not up to it then, Moyashi-chan, you can sit back down." Lavi shrugged.

"Wait." Road said. Allen looked down and sharply shook his head.

"What, you can do something stupid, but I can't? You'll win, right?"

"But Road-"

"You _will_ win, right?" Road asked again. Allen nodded pathetically as Road stood up and walked over to the other two men.

"Heh, good luck Moyashi. I'm a pro at poker." Lavi cracked his knickles while Kanda roughly grabbed Road's arm and tied her hands together. For good measure, he plucked the bandana off of Lavi's head and gagged her, so she wouldn't be annoying. Road grudgingly complied, only because she trusted Allen to win. Allen watched angrily as Kanda tied and gagged his girlfriend and practically shoved her on the floor. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a deck of cards he always carried around with him.

"Ohhhh, sorry, can't do that Moyashi-chan, I don't want you cheating. Luckily for us, I happen to have a deck of cards on my person." Allen rolled his eyes and put the cards back in his pocket. He stepped away from the huddled group of people and went to sit down in front of Lavi and Kanda.

"Yuu, you deal." Lavi offered the cards, but he received a punch in the stomach and ended up dropping the box. Kanda sat down and grabbed the dropped box of cards and pulled the deck out. Lavi eventually sat down, still holding his gut.

_Alright, I can't lose this. I mean, I wasn't going to, but this has to by my best performance ever. For Road._ Allen thought. He put on his poker face, which happened to be a cheery smile that few could tell was fake. Only Road had seen through his mask before.

* * *

Allen didn't know why he ever doubted himself. He never lost a game of poker. These people didn't even compare to some of the loansharks he had to play against to pay off Cross's debts.

It was amusing watching the pissed-off look on Kanda's face each time he lost. Lavi kept up his childish comments and cheeky grins, but Allen could see the frustration in his eye.

"Full house." Lavi said while laying down his cards. Kanda huffed and grumpily put down his Flush.

"What did you get, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked.

"My name is Allen." Allen coughed and set his hand down on the floor. "I got Four of a Kind. Looks like I win this round. Have we played enough now?" Allen asked politely, tilting his head. Kanda growled while Lavi stared, dumbstruck.

"Yes, we have." Kanda spat. "Lavi, grab the girl." Lavi stared, wide-eyed at his companion.

"But Yuu! Tyki will be here any second! We can't give up!" Allen raised his eyebrow and wondered who Tyki was. It was probably their partner-in-crime.

"Mmphh!" Road called through the gag. Since Lavi wasn't moving, Kanda stomped over and raised his sword to her throat.

"Hey! What's going on? We had a deal!"

"Che. You were cheating."

"No I wasn't! How could I have cheated?"

"I didn't see anything, idiot, but no one can win every single round without fail." Allen had to resist the urge to groan. Instead, he pulled off his coat and shook it.

"Look, there are no cards here. You can even check my shirt. I was not cheating. Get your toothpick away from Road." Kanda flinched when Allen called his katana a toothpick. He didn't move to attack Allen, though, since he was containing a struggling Road, who was shouting and squirming.

"Lavi. Search him." Lavi nodded and began patting Allen's arms and legs. He checked pockets and made him take of his shoes, until eventually, he had to give up.

"Nothing Yuu." Kanda narrowed his eyes and Allen glared back, starting a staring contest.

"TYKI!" Everyone looked at Road who had somehow pushed the gag out of her mouth.

"Woah, how does she know Tyki?" Lavi asked.

"Speak up, girl." Kanda ordered, pressing the sword harder.

"I'm going to kill my uncle. Where is he? Where's Tyki?" Allen listened to Road with confusion, when something clicked.

"Tyki? As in Tyki Mikk, your creepy uncle?"

"Yes! I can't believe he's trying to rob a bank! When I find him, if going to rip him apart."

"Woah there, miss, I'm afraid I can't let you kill our partner." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What about me?" Someone called out from the back of the room.

"TYKI MIKK! Get your ass out here, and get your gay friends to untie me, or I'll tell Millennie _and_ daddy what you do on Sunday nights!" Road shouted. Allen turned around in time to see Tyki stiffen and observe the scene.

"Road? Why are you tied up? Shounen, is that you? Oh, this is bad." Tyki muttered the last part. He took a few steps towards the group, lugging three duffel bags of cash. "Guys, could you untie my niece?"

"Your niece? You have family?"

"A large one, actually." Kanda huffed and cut the ropes. Allen was surprised when Road dashed to him instead of beating up Tyki. Road wrapped her arms around Allen's neck and buried her face into his chest before letting go, and turning to glare at Tyki.

"Your dead."

"Road. Come on, I didn't know you'd be going to the bank today! I'm not sure you've ever gone!"

"Doesn't change the fact you were stupid enough to try and rob the place. Are these your little friends you found at the coal mines?"

"No, we split up. These are people I met recent-"

"I don't care. Just put the money down and leave."

"Road, I can't do that."

"Allen-kun, do you have Millennie's number?" Allen didn't, but he decided to play along.

"Yeah, do you want to use my phone?" Tyki bit his lip and went from staring at Road to his friends. Just as Allen set the phone in Road's hand, Tyki sighed and dropped the bags. He walked over to Road and hung his head.

"Tyki! What are you doing?" Lavi shouted frantically.

"Saving my ass. Good luck." Kanda cursed, and was about to run forward, but Road gave such a heavy glare, he faltered and stopped. She turned and faced the crowd of frightened civilians.

"Hey, these two are going to jail, especially the girly one, but I don't want any of you to mention this idiot here when they ask for details, 'kay? Just say it was these two the whole time." No one dared to disagree, so she nodded firmly, and went back to hugging Allen.

"You were awesome in that poker game. Totally hot." Road whispered in his ear. Allen blushed and patted her head.

"Tyki, be useful and tie these two up." Road commanded. Tyki just nodded and walked calmly to his former partners.

"So you're just going to let us take all the blame?" Kanda spat.

"Trust me, I'd much rather go to jail then take the punishment that would come if my family found out my secret."

"So you're going to keep it a secret that you robbed a bank?" Lavi asked while Tyki bound his hand behind him.

"No, I don't want them finding out about what I do on Sundays. Sorry guys." Tyki grinned widely as he finished them off and stepped back.

"Tyki, go let the cops in."

* * *

"That was crazy." Allen said after he finished telling a complete lie about what happened.

"You tell me. You were the one playing poker with the bad guys."

"I didn't expect them to take you." Allen murmured. Road smiled and grabbed his left arm, snuggling it.

"But I knew you would win, so I wasn't scared."

"You? Scared? I don't think that's even possible." Road giggled.

"Probably not. Still, every princess needs a brave knight to rescue them."

"What knight? I don't see one."

"Well, it might be a little hard to see yourself without a mirror, silly." Road replied.

Allen snorted, but he leaned down to match her height and kissed her forehead.

"Still up for that concert?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Finished! That one took a little long to write because there was a lot of editing because I didn't like what I wrote and I also started school, so everything got a bit busier. I hope you guys like my work! (At least a little bit)**

**Please consider Reviewing, since your feedback makes me want to write more!**

**Abyss-chan out~!**


End file.
